All I Want for Christmas
by RosieRathbone
Summary: Sgt Edward Cullen has been away on deployment for the past 6 months. With Christmas looming, there is only one thing his wife and children want from Santa.
1. 2000 Miles

**1\. 2000 Miles - The Pretenders.**

_From: IMCullen  
__To: EACullen  
__Date: Tuesday Dec 02, 2014  
__Time: 6:48 pm _

Good morning, Sgt!

I have some exciting news to share with you - IT'S OFFICIALLY DECEMBER! That's another month crossed off our list, baby - 6 down, 3 to go. I wish you could have seen the kids' faces when they saw their advent calendars yesterday, Sky told me she's not going to eat her chocolate and instead will leave it in a tub for when you come home - let's see how long that lasts for, shall we? Of course Caleb is a different matter. Told you he took after me *wink*.

So how are you darling? I was talking to Alice earlier and she was telling me a number of troops were heading home. I hope everything is okay? Don't bother telling me not to worry, 'cause I'll never listen. She and Baby are doing very well; she went for her scan today and Baby is perfectly healthy. They are still estimating a birth date of mid-February - please give Jasper a pat on the back from me, 'cause they planned that perfectly.

We're going to search for Christmas trees tomorrow - Sky's request. I have been warned that if we don't pick a tree that looks like the ones you choose then she will tell Santa not to bring me any presents. You have corrupted our 5 year old, Edward! We're meant to be a team. But she may as well go and tell Santa now, 'cause I'll never beat you at perfecting the tree... I don't know how I'm going to do this without you. I haven't even thought about presents for anybody, because even though the date is telling me time is running out, my body isn't. I can't imagine the holidays without you. You're meant to be here. Unfortunately that is something we need to deal with.

Oh, Caleb wanted me to tell you that he's drawn you a picture. His exact words were "_p'ture for Daddy. P'ture of meeee!" _I'll make sure to put it in your next care package. We have Sky's school performance next week, remind me to record the whole thing for your return.

God, I can't wait for that day, baby. It seems so far away. Stay safe, okay? For me, for the kids, for everybody.

I love you so much. Forever. Call me when you can, yeah?

'Til later,

Bella .X.

And Edward? 70 days.

0-0

**These will be short chapters - containing mostly correspondence through emails, phone calls, etc. posted between now and Christmas Eve. Next update on Thursday. Thoughts? Let me know if you'd like to read more. **


	2. Lonely This Christmas

**Thank you so much for your reaction so far! Each chapter title is a festive song which is somehow linked to the content. **

**2\. Lonely This Christmas - Mud**

Finally, it was Edward's turn to use the shared computer. The last couple of days had been hard for everybody on camp, so to read the loving words from his wife brightened up his day like nothing else. The hardest part for him was seeing how upset she was, yet how brave she had become for the children. He would have done anything to make her smile, but he was rather short of options, sitting in a desert 7000 miles away. With a heavy heart, he began to type.

_From: EACullen  
__To: IMCullen  
__Date: Thursday Dec 04, 2014  
__Time: 2:01pm_

How ya doin', Gorgeous?

First I must apologize for my lack of communication, but you're right - it's December! The hardest part is over, and before you know it, I'll be back home. I'll be on that plane in three months, and nothing will stop me. Especially if I have Skyler's chocolate to eat! (She's a Daddy's girl; don't be too jealous). Make sure she sticks to her promise and keeps it for me, please. And I cannot believe how much our little man has grown! He hadn't even had a _bite _of chocolate before I left, and now he's having it daily! Perhaps he _has_ taken after you, will he have two left feet, too? *Grins*. I'm joking, you know I love you and your insane lack of balance.

Yes, things haven't been easy, as Alice said, but they are looking slightly brighter now. A select few of us were taken back into the provence last week (I stayed here, don't worry) but unfortunately something went wrong - all we heard was that an explosive went off too close to their base. Fortunately there were no fatalities, but some were seriously injured and had to leave for treatment. We expect new men to arrive in the next day or two.

Thank you for the updates on Alice - Jasper goes crazy when he can't reach the computer for days, so I'm happy to pass on your news. But I know how he feels, and I'm glad Alice has Rose and yourself to look after her, like you had them with Caleb.

My baby girl...how is she doing, Bella? Honestly. Has her school work improved after you had that talk with her teacher? I hope so. Fuck, I hate this. I can't sign up again. I need to be home, and stay home. I need you, and I need the kids.

I know Christmas will be hard, but I know you can do it - you have dealt with so much more, baby. It's one day - 24 hours - and we'll do it all over again when I return. I promise.

But if you could please email a photo of the tree - I will be the judge of whether you get presents or not, thank you very much. But I'm glad there is something that can help distract Sky.

Tell Caleb that his picture will not leave my side. It will sit with pride beside all the other ones you have sent me.

I'm so proud of you, gorgeous. You three mean the world to me and not a minute goes by when I don't think of you. I've loved you since the moment I sat opposite you that day twelve years ago and my feelings have only grown since. Give our babies a big hug and kiss from me, and we'll speak soon.

'Til later,

Edward.

0-0

**See you Saturday...**


	3. The Power of Love

**3\. The Power of Love - Gabrielle Aplin**

Five-year-old Skyler folded up her scribbled note and posted it through the make-shift postbox in hope that it would arrive at it's destination in time. She knew that Father Christmas brings you that one gift you long for, and so, with that in mind, she wished he would listen. With some help from her teacher, Skyler had written her plead.

_To Santa._

_For Christmas I want my Daddy home. Mommy is really sad. _

_From Skyler._

_0-0_

_Saturday Dec 06, 2014  
__11:17am_

Mommy had that happy face again. She smiled a lot, but when she spoke to Daddy she smiled even more. Sky's favorite time of the week was when Daddy rang.

"Hey there, Sergeant!"

_"How are ya, Gorgeous?"_

"I'm here too, Daddy!"

_"Baby girl! I hope you're behaving for Mommy."_

"Yes."

_"And Caleb? Is he there too?"_

"I'll go and get him," Mommy handed Sky the phone and stood up to leave the room.

"Mommy cries a lot, Daddy."

_"Oh, baby..."_

"You need to come home and make her happy!"

_"I wish I could, Sky. I'll be home soon."_

"When? Christmas?"

_"Remember Valentines Day? When I gave you flowers and chocolates and made you my special girl?"_

Sky loved that day! It made her feel like a Princess. "Yes."

_"I'll be home then."_

"Okay!"

Mommy came back into the room with a sleepy Caleb in her arms. "Do you want to talk to Daddy, Caleb?"

_"Hey Buddy.."_

"I'sa...d'ya p'ture a-you, Daddy!"

_"Have you? Thank you so much!"_

"How are you, Edward? Is everything okay?" Mommy always asked Daddy if he was okay, Skyler didn't understand why.

_"I'm fine, Bell. We're doing what we can to make things easier with the men away."_

"Good, just keep yourself safe, yeah?"

_"Of course. There is talk about going back into the provence again, but I'll keep you updated."_

Mommy covered her face with a hand, when she moved it Skyler saw that she was crying again. "I know you need to think about your men and their safety, but if things get ugly get yourself out of there. Promise me."

_"Bella?" _Daddy sounded sad too.

"Yeah?"

_"The situation right now is fairly tame compared to what it has been like before. Please don't worry yourself."_

"But every day is different, Edward!"

_"I know..."_

Caleb looked at Mommy with a frown, he could tell that she was sad about something. Skyler wrapped her little arms around Mommy. Cuddles make everything better.

"Daddy, you need to make Mommy happy again. Tell her nice things like you tell me."

_"Oh, Bell... Please don't cry, love. We have done this plenty of times before, and I've always come home to you. Sixty-six days; the countdown is getting shorter all the time."_

Mommy kissed Skyler's head, and Caleb's - she smiled even though she still had watery eyes. "I know - I'm sorry."

_"Don't apologize. Just remember that I love you three more than anything, and you are all I think about when I'm out here." _There was a faint noise in the background and then Daddy was heard talking to someone. _"Bella I need to go - Hershel wants to see me about something. I love you."_

"I love you, too. Sky, Caleb, Daddy needs to go now."

"Love you, Daddy!" Skyler shouted.

"L've-oo!" Caleb copied his sister.

_"I love you both, too. Look after Mommy for me. 'Til later, Bella."_

"'Til later."

They never said 'goodbye' to each other - it's too formal, like that would be the last time they spoke. 'Til later is a promise, that they will speak to each other again.

0-0

**Early update 'cause I'm off to work. See you Monday!**

**Thoughts?**


	4. Stop the Cavalry

**4\. Stop the Cavalry - Jona Lewie**

_From: EACullen  
__To: MAWhitlock  
__Date sent: Sunday Dec 07, 2014. 01:53am  
__Date received: Saturday Dec 06, 2014. 14:53pm_

Alice,

I hope everything is okay with you - Bella has been keeping me informed on the baby; we all cannot wait to meet the new arrival! Jasper is like a kid at Christmas every time you tell us something new.

Now, talking about Christmas, I was wondering if you could do me the biggest favor? I just spoke to Hershel and he finally granted me the leave I was requesting! I will be flying home with Emmett and Jasper on December 23rd and then returning on the 27th.

But here is the thing; when I spoke to B and the kids a few hours ago I had no idea this was happening. So do you think yourself and Rose could work together, keep it a secret, and help me surprise them?

All the best,  
Edward_._

_From: MAWhitlock  
__To: EACullen  
__Date sent: Saturday Dec 06, 2014. 15:39pm  
__Date received: Sunday Dec 07, 2014. 02:39am_

Oh, my goodness! Edward, that is so exciting! It was so hard on everybody to know that Rose and I would be celebrating the holidays with Emmett and Jasper when you were still in that dreadful place. But now that doesn't have to happen!

Yes, absolutely, we'd love to plan something. What are you thinking? Dress up as Santa and pass out presents? I'll need to search YouTube and all of its many 'Military Surprise' videos - I weep even without these pregnancy hormones! I'll think of something; don't worry, Ed, your secret is safe with me.

OMG I'm so excited I could pee! Then again, it could also be the baby. Who knows?!

Love,  
Alice.

_0-0_

**Would love to hear your views after that!**

**See you Wednesday...**


	5. Winter Wonderland

**5\. Winter Wonderland - Doris Day.**

**_Wednesday 10th December, 11:48am._**

The two friends sat around the kitchen table, both with a hot beverage in hand. A coffee for Rosalie, and a peppermint tea for Alice - since founding out she was pregnant, Alice had tried her hardest to kick out coffee and anything that could be remotely dangerous to the baby.

"So, I got an email from Edward the other day." Alice ran a fingertip around the brim of her mug.

Rosalie's eyes grew wide; from Alice's expression, she wasn't sure whether her news was good or bad. "Is he okay? God, tell me he's okay?" Both friends looked through the opposite window where they could see the front yard of Edward's house. Rosalie instantly thought of her best friend that lived inside and her two young children.

"He's more than okay," Alice beamed, "he's allowed to come home with Emmett and Jasper!" Both ladies jumped from their seats and welcomed the other in a tight hug, all whilst squealing in delight.

"Oh, Alice - that's the best news!"

The three friends have been neighbors since their men joined the Military several years ago. Luckily they were all given houses next to each other on base, which helped hugely during their deployment. Whenever one of them found it harder than normal, or when Bella was heavily pregnant with her son, it was simply a case of crossing the road. And because all were so close it was incredibly hard knowing that only 2 out of 3 husbands were coming home for Christmas.

"Bella doesn't know yet," Alice began, "and Edward doesn't want her to."

Rosalie practically collapsed in her seat, "I would have loved to see her face when we told her."

"But imagine her face when he surprises her!"

"And the little'uns! Oh it's going to be the best Christmas. How is he surprising them?"

Alice downed the last of her tea. "That's where we come in, y'see. He wants our help in planning it - either making sure they are at the right place at the right time, or whatever - it's entirely up to us."

Without hesitation, Rosalie was up off her seat finding the first notepad she could. Back in her seat and with a pen in hand they hatched a plan. One that would make a Christmas dream come true.

0-0

**Short chapter, so I'll upload the next one tomorrow :)  
****Thoughts?**


	6. Do They Know It's Christmas

** They Know It's Christmas - Band Aid.**

_"Here's to you, raise a glass for ev'ryone,  
__Here's to them, underneath that burning sun.  
__Do they know it's Christmas time at all?"_

**_Friday 12th December, 7:58pm_**

Beige. For miles that's the only color you can see. Whether it's the sand that blows around in the wind, the boots tied tight to your feet or the tents that are propped up as a make-shift home. It's all still a different shade of beige. Boring, lifeless, and nothing like your life back home. But for the soldiers carrying out their duties here it is what they have grown accustom too.

Sergeant Edward Cullen peered over the desert before him with a cardboard box balanced on his lap. Another care package sent from his family - he receives one once a month, and whenever his name is called out for post his heart beats a thousand times a minute. Excitement grows like nothing else. _What has she packed in it this time? What have the children created for me? _It is the precious heart-felt gifts that he longs for; Edward doesn't care about candy or fresh socks.

Beside his bed he has every picture and every photo sent in the care packages. Pictures of his wife and pictures of their children cuddling, sleeping, or as new born babies. It amazes him how much they grow physically and mentally in his absence. The hardest deployment was a couple years ago - they knew he would be leaving during the spring, and coming back late December, but one month before he left, they found out they were expecting their second child. Edward tried all he could to go home for the birth of his son, but with his end so close in sight, there was nothing he could do.

"You alright, man?" Emmett's large hand cupped Edward's shoulder which spooked him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good." There was no reason to be a pessimist now - he had been granted his leave of absence for the Christmas weekend. He'd be with his family in two weeks time.

"Ooh, what did B send you this time? Any cookies?" It was known that his wife made the best coconut and almond cookies.

Edward let out a small laugh, "dunno; haven't looked yet." The silent stare sent from his friend told him to hurry the hell up and open that box and so, with another laugh and shake of the head, Edward pulled back the tape which kept the box closed. Before he could even get a good look in, Emmett was cheering with joy.

"You've hit the mother load here, brother!" A giant packet of Reese's Pieces and the same size bag of Sour Patch Kids covered the top of the box. Moving past that they found more candy, a new murder mystery book, a selection of Bella's finest cookies, fresh stationary and underwear, and finally a tin which contained what Edward longed for most.

First off a picture of two reindeers circling a Christmas tree that his daughter, Skyler, had colored in all by herself. The other, a lone reindeer with a winter hat perched on his head. According to Sky's writing at the top of the page, it was colored in by Caleb, but seeing as his son was only just two years old, he knew Caleb had had a bit of help.

Emotion filled him as a photo of Skyler came to view. Her arms held behind her back, one foot crossed over the other and her body bent slightly to the side. She held a gleaming smile on her face and was dressed in her silver and gold angel outfit. Bella had mentioned Skyler's Christmas performance in a previous email. Edward knew that his package was sent a long time before said email, but she had been smart enough to make it seem more recent.

A photo of Caleb was next - he had been dressed in a reindeer onesie and stood in his 'starfish' pose with mouth open wide and brown hair brushing over his forehead. He looked more like his mother everyday.

Finally a letter, written from Bella.

It read:

_Good afternoon, Sgt!  
_

_This is package 1 of 2 for December. I know! I know! 1 is your maximum, but what sort of wife would I be if all I sent you for Christmas was candy? Three weeks early? You have gifts waiting here for you, but package 2 of 2 will include a couple of them._

_But for now, don the hat, Santa, and get into the Christmas spirit!_

_I love you, and I'm so proud of you, Edward._

_'Til later,  
__Bella._

Edward couldn't control the laugh that came from him as he did as she told and shoved on the Santa hat. Looking out over the desert made Edward wonder. Without knowing the date, there was no sign that it was December - that Christmas was just around the 's no tinsel draped, no lights flashing and no trees decorated with shiny baubles.

Everything was boring.

Everything was... beige.

0-0

**Really busy weekend at work, so next update will be Monday.  
****Thoughts?**


	7. Frosty the Snowman

** The Snowman.**

The snow flurries that fell from the sky landed delicately on the heads and shoulders of mother and daughter who worked their hardest in the front yard, attempting to make a frozen family.

"Mom, Mom, Mom! This is what Uncle Emmett showed me." Skyler held her head back and stuck out a pink tongue to collect the flakes. "Ya hafta catch all the snow!" A happy giggle erupted from the little girl. "I got one!"

"Well done!" Bella praised her daughter, as she stuck a tree branch into the side of Snow Dad. "How many more can you get?"

"Uh..." Skyler replied still with an outstretched tongue. "then!"

"Ten? That's impressive, Sky."

"Momma..." Bella turned her head to see her other child, looking very unsure of the snow beneath his feet. "Ooooh." Caleb was decked out in the puffiest winter outfit, snow boots, a wooly hat that his Nana Esme made him, and a pair of red mittens.

"You'll be fine, baby. C'mon." Bella stood to her feet when she noticed that Caleb wasn't moving a muscle. With his hand placed in hers, they made their way back across the yard. "Do you want to help us make a snow family?"

"I'ya... I'ya do... a baby!" Caleb crouched and scooped a handful of snow which he proceeded to pat into a mound.

"Okay, you work on the baby, I'll do the mommy and daddy and Skyler can do the child, yeah?"

"Yes. Sky'er do a baby a'well." He was stern with that request. No-one was going to change his mind.

"We need to take pictures when they are done and send them to Daddy." Skyler had given up on catching snow flakes and returned to join her mom and brother. "Do you think he'll like them?"

Bella smiled at the memories of her husband and how excited he gets when the snow arrives. Edward loves nothing more than having a good snowball fight. "He'd love it."

The young girl giggled, "remember when Daddy made snow angels with me."

"Oh yes, that was funny. He makes us laugh a lot doesn't he."

"Mhmm. When he put Caleb on the turkey at Thanksgiving!" Bella thought back to the last Thanksgiving dinner they shared with Edward and the whole family. He made a comment about the size of the festive bird in comparison to their one-year-old son and continued to rest said son above the bird. Most of the things Edward does has Bella's heart jump into her mouth, like when he throws them up in the air and catches the poor children seconds before they hit the ground, but she knows he'd never hurt them, and thinking back now she can't help but laugh.

"And 'member when we made you breakfast in bed." Skyler smiled up at her mother. "Daddy would always wake me up super duper early!"

"He's an incredibly caring man, Sky."

As the tears formed once again, Bella realized that they were talking like Edward was never coming back. He was. He would be home in a couple months. And Bella can feel complete again. Every memory of hers, he is a part of. Of course it helped to have the children with her, but without her best friend by her side, she felt like the empty shell of herself.

"Momma! Olaf!" Bella wiped her tears and turned her attention to Caleb. He still was playing with the mound of snow. Bella couldn't see the resemblance between her son's creation and a Disney character, but both were made of snow, so she let him off.

"Well done, Baby. You're so clever."

She saw her husband in the gleam of her son's eyes and the way his lips turned up at one corner. It made her realize something that she always knew; Edward may not be there in person beside her, but he was there in their children and every memory they made together in that house. Bella's realization made her stronger. Stronger to survive.

She could get through the last three months. For herself, but also for him.

And mostly... for the children.

0-0

**Next update will be Thursday, we're getting close to the big day!  
Thoughts?**


	8. Fairytale of New York

**8 - Fairytale of New York**

**Thursday 18th December, 2014**

**_Bella:_**_ Good morning, Sgt!_

**_Edward:_**_ How ya doin', Gorgeous?_

**_Edward:_**_ My babies there too?_

**_Bella:_**_ Unfortunately not *sad face*. Charlie has taken them out for the day._

**_Edward:_**_ It's okay, Sweetheart; I'll speak to them another time soon._

Without hesitance Bella clicked on the 'video call' option of her Skype screen. On the other side of the world Edward was alerted to the ringing of said video chat but before he could accept he thought about his wife's reaction when she saw him.

**_Edward:_**_ Don't be alarmed, Sweet Pea._

**_Bella: _**_...Edward...?_

Her husband appeared on screen - the video was grainy and no-where near high definition, but it was enough. And better than any phone call. But Bella was not paying attention to that; her eyes were tuned to the large square gauze that covered the majority of his forehead and cut into a part of his buzzed hair.

"Edward... what...?"

A thick tightness formed in her throat as tears coated her eyes. The first time she's seen her husband in over a week and she can't tear her eyes away from his wound. Not only was she worried, but she was also angry - who dares hurt him? She wouldn't hesitate when it came to revenge.

"Sweetheart it's fine - I'm fine."

For once Bella was glad her children were not there to see their father. Not only would the sight of him injured possible hurt them, but Bella hated being angry in front of her children.

"That is not fine! Someone hurt you, Edward!"

"Not on purpose." He urged. "A piece of shrapnel went flying when I was taking rounds in the provence." Edward touched this bandage gently, "it's healing well, and just a scratch."

"When were you going to tell me about the provence?"

Edward smiled sweetly at his wife. Wanting more than anything to reach through the computer screen and take her flushed face in his hands. "The less you know, the less you'll worry."

Bella couldn't do anything but shake her head and laugh. Typical Edward; passing everything off as nothing. "Promise you'll let me know the next time you travel anywhere."

Edward tried his best to hide back his grin, she couldn't work out why an order like that would have made him react in such a way.

"What?" She asked with humor. "What are you hiding?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Ed, I know you better than anyone. What is it?"

Edward scratched his forehead; narrowly missing the covered wound. "It's just you sound a bit like my mother - _tell me whenever you go anywhere."_

"Well I am _a _mother."

"And a damn good'en at that." He winked.

"February cannot come quick enough," she sighed wistfully with one fist propped against her cheek.

"Let's go on vacation." Edward suggested suddenly, "you, me, Skyler and Caleb. We can go anywhere; just the four of us."  
Bella didn't need any more persuasions. "I'll get something planned and booked for when you arrive home."

"Fifty-four days, baby." Edward looked at his wrist watch and his face dropped. His time was up - someone else needed to use the computer now. "I need to go love, but I'm counting down every minute."

"Me too. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too. Take care of everything for me."

"I will, I promise. 'Til later."

"'Til later, Bella."

The second the call is ended, the sound of silence hits them like a ton of bricks.

They go from the happiest feeling to the lowest with the click of a button.

_0-0_

**Next chapter is the surprise... see you Sunday.  
****Thoughts?**


	9. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**9- I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

**December 24th, 2014. 2:57pm.**

Bella was given two instructions when handed the envelope by Alice. Number one: don't open until this afternoon, and number two: don't over-think anything - just have fun. Alice mentioned it was her Christmas present to them, but in usual Alice style, she had gone one extra.

As told to do so, Bella waited patiently to open the envelope and made sure that both children were present and listening. "This is a present from Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice," Bella said, waving the paper in her hand.

"But Santa hasn't been yet! It's too early for presents!" Technically Skyler had a point, but Mommy helped her see that it's okay to open a couple presents before Christmas Day.

"Are you joining us, Cale?"

"Yes!" The two-year-old whooped and jumped on the spot. "S'go!" He urged.

"Okay, okay." Bella tore open the flap of the envelope and found the tiny strip of paper inside. With a clear voice, she read the words outloud.

_"...Let's play a game and have some fun.  
__Go to the piano for clue number one..." _

It was clear on both child's face that they didn't understand what was going on. So Mommy had to step in and explain. "This is called a scavenger hunt," she knelt to floor and got the kids' attention. "Each piece of paper is a clue to the present at the end. So to find the next letter, we have to go to a piano. Do you know where there is a piano?"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Sky pointed her arm in the air. "Daddy has one in his office!"

"Excellent, let's go there." With a point in the right direction, Skyler was off running with her little brother catching up behind. Bella watched with a wide smile - this game had definitely helped distract the children from missing their father. She had a sneaky feeling that was Alice's plan in the first place.

"Momma! I gots it!" Caleb had beaten his sister to the prize and found the second envelope. Inside, another piece of paper read:

"..._Listen now, and listen to me.  
__Clue number two is near the wedding tree..." _

That one was slightly harder for the kids to work out - seeing as they weren't born when Mommy and Daddy got married, but for Bella she instantly knew where it was. In their back yard is a beautiful thick, lush tree, that blossomed a bloom of white flowers and it was there that Bella and Edward decided to take their wedding pictures after the ceremony.

As expected, the next letter had been slotted into a tree branch which Bella lifted Skyler up to grab.

_"...You've had two clues, now where is three?  
__The next is by a photo of pregnancy..." _

_Has Alice done this on purpose? _Bella thought. _Each clue has something to do with Edward - the piano, the tree and now the sonograms of our children. _

It was possible that Alice didn't realize what she was doing when she was writing out the riddles, but it had Bella thinking.

_It's probably a way of joining him in with the festivities._

The next riddle read:

"..._Don't give up now, you're almost there.  
__Number four is found where stories are shared..." _

"Where do we read stories, Caleb?" Bella had great amusement watching her son struggle over the question.

"I know! I know!" Skyler piped up.

"Shall we let your brother find it? At nighttime where do we go to read a story?"

"My room!" He cheered and ran for the steps. Nestled in the corner of Caleb's room was a large rocking chair that Bella's mom had used when Bella was Caleb's age. It was the perfect piece of furniture for story time. "Look, Momma!" Peeking out from the top of a book was a white envelope. Emotion covered Bella when she saw Alice had chosen the book "My Daddy, My Hero" to hold said envelope.

_"...Put on some boots; it's chilly outside.  
__You'll want to take a trip down the drive..." _

It wasn't until they reached their mail box that Bella suspected the impossible. Draped over the handle was Edward's personalized dog tag. Bella touched the one that sat around her neck, which only proved that this second one had to have come from Edward. But how? Did he send it over just for a game? Or is he...

She rubbed her eyes with both hands. She couldn't get her hopes up like that, because when they shattered she didn't know how she could cope.

_"Well done! You've found the final clue!  
__Now, cross the road to see a friend or two..." _

With hands being held, they crossed the road and walked up the drive way of Jasper and Alice's house. A light was on in the front room and faint music could be heard playing. Jasper and Emmett and just returned for the holidays, so no doubt they were celebrating their homecoming.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were all standing in the front hall to greet Bella and her children.

_No Edward... _She thought miserably. _I knew I shouldn't have hoped for the best. _

The tears that streamed her face were passed off as joyful tears from seeing the two men.

"Mommy..." Skyler tugged on her mother's jacket.

Thinking that her daughter had spotted the tears, Bella dropped to Sky's level and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, Baby. I'm happy - promise."

"No, Mommy... look! Santa is here!"

With a sharp look to the right, Bella spotted the large red figure, with his back to them all, putting presents under the overly-decorated Christmas tree. Her breathing became rapid, her hands shook and more tears arrived.

_It couldn't be... could it?_

"Get Santa's attention, Sky," Rose called over the silence. "I think he brought you something."

"Hey Santa! C'mere big guy!"

_Santa _stood up tall and slowly turned to his audience. A fluffy white beard covered the majority of his face, but Bella couldn't miss those piercing green eyes...

A loud sob erupted from her as she made quick pace to the man who she hadn't seen in six months.

"Oh, Edward."

She'd missed those arms that held her securely.

She'd missed the familiar scent of her best friend.

But must of all, she'd missed... him. Everything that made him the husband and father that he is, she'd missed.

"Merry Christmas, Gorgeous."

0-0

**Oh damn, I was a crying mess!**

**One chapter left, posted on Christmas Eve :)**

**Thoughts?**


	10. Merry Christmas Everybody

**10 - Merry Christmas Everybody - Slade.**

_"So here it is Merry Christmas,  
__Everybody's having fun.  
__Look to the future now,  
__It's only just begun."_

It amazed Bella how quickly her mood and entire outlook of the festive holiday could change in the fraction of a second. It may only be for a couple days, but Edward was home for Christmas - Bella wont have to put on a facade for her children to hide her pain of their separation.

Skyler's face was a picture when she noticed that the man behind the beard was in fact Daddy. It wasn't even Christmas Day and she had already received the only gift she wanted. Caleb was a little slower in understanding - Edward had to creep a step closer and remove the hat before his son's faced morphed into a smile so large. "It's Daddy!" He cheered.

Edward thought of himself as a strong man, but he didn't shy away from the emotions that seeped through when his little family of three enveloped him in the largest group hug. They had two days together before all three men were flying back across the globe, which is why Edward promised his wife that they'd make this the best Christmas yet.

That evening, as snow fell delicately past their window, Bella, Edward, Skyler and Caleb all looked up into the night sky.

"There! I saw him!" Sky pointed and called enthusiastically and followed the flashing light which she was certain was Father Christmas. Her parents knew it was probably just a plane, but why ruin their daughter's festive fun? "He's in this country now, Daddy!" Skyler had not let go of her father's hand all evening, and he wasn't going to be the one to let go first.

"You know what that means then?"

"Yes." She sighed and dropped her head. "We gotta go to bed now, Caleb."

Caleb was dressed in his winter onesie and had cuddled up in his momma's arms. He wasn't far away from passing out. "My...my r'n'deer... food." He yawned and held out a cellophane packet which had a mixture of oats, glitter and sequins inside it.

"Oh yes," Edward agreed, accepting the packet from his son. "We can't forget about this, can we? Do you want to come and help me, Buddy?"

Bella watched in awe as her husband and children huddled around the front porch. Edward tore open the cellophane packet and poured the half of the mixture into Sky's hand and the other half into Caleb's. As both children sprinkled it onto the ground, Edward read the poem that came attached.

"_Sprinkle onto the lawn at night, the moon will make it sparkle bright. As Santa's reindeer fly and roam - this will guide them to your home."_

"But this isn't on the lawn!" Sky panicked. _What if Rudolph doesn't see the glitter? She might not get any presents!_

"It's okay, Princess." Daddy encouraged her. "There's too much snow on the ground, but Rudolph will see this on the porch here."

0-0

As they lay in bed that night, with the house ready for Christmas morning, Bella snuggled into her husband's side - she still couldn't get her head around the fact that he was home.

"How long have you known?" She asked as a finger gently stroked over the fading wound on his forehead. He was right - the wound was nothing major, Bella had just thought the worst when she saw it through Skype.

"A couple weeks," he kissed her forehead twice and then her lips, because she was right there, in his arms, and he hadn't been able to kiss her soft skin in almost seven months. Edward made a silent pact there and then - he was not going that long without his family again. He'd stay in the Military but would find a job which ensured a lot more home time.

"And you never told me."

"I wanted to surprise you. Plus what if I couldn't get the time off? I couldn't put you though that pain."

Her husband's arms tightened around her. It reminded her of the what was to come when Edward flew home for good in February.

When the children woke them up at the crack of dawn and begged to go downstairs, Bella would have rather stayed in bed. For once the idea of presents didn't excite her - she was more interested in the man that lay next to her. She could get presents any day of the year, but Edward's surprise visit was a one-off occasion.

As a family they opened their gifts, cuddled together on the couch to watch movies and ate far too much food. The entire day was full of smiles and laughter and Bella knew it would not have been that way had he not come home.

It showed her that you could asked for the biggest present that costs the most money, but all in all it's family that makes Christmas as wonderful as it is.

It was hard to say goodbye only a short couple days later, and it was even harder watching Edward get on the plane along with Emmett and Jasper and watch the plane take off, but within ten weeks they'd all be home again.

An email arrived for Bella one week before his homecoming. It was from Edward and the last few lines said:

_...Do you remember when I first left, and how I said I'd be home before you know it? Well baby, it's been hard, and long, but we did it. The end is in sight. _

_Six days, Bella. Single digits. _

_I love you, and the kids like nothing else. Give them a kiss from me._

_I don't see the need to put ''til later', so instead I'm going to end it with this..._

_See you soon._

_Love, Edward._

_0-0_

**I'm sad to see this story go :( but I'm so pleased with how it has turned out. Thank you all so much for your incredible comments that you left and how you became a part of the characters and felt their pain just like I did.**

**I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, and to those like Edward who cannot be home let's think of them the most. I'm a military/naval child myself, so I know what it's like for my Dad to be away, but I'm lucky to have him home now.**

**Final thoughts?**


End file.
